Karai Has Your Back
by EmmyKirk14
Summary: Donatello is upset that Casey stole April from him. Help is soon going to appear in the form of Karai who has her own motives for helping Donnie. 2012 Version. And the story is better then the actual summary.


**Disclaimer: Don't own TMNT**

**Please read AN at the end. Thanks :)**

**Karai Has Your Back**

Donatello frowned from the rooftop as he watched Casey Jones leave April's aunt's apartment late Wednesday night. _It's a school night! Why was he even over there tonight?_

He sighed sadly as he started to jump from one building to the next. A quick run could help him clear his mind, but he just couldn't stop thinking of April. It wasn't fair! He saw her first, he loved her first and all of a sudden Casey comes in and ruins everything for him! Donatello stopped and sat down at the edge of a building. _Maybe I just have to move on and find another girl..._ He shook the thought out of his head. Where can he find a girl who wouldn't runaway from him or be scared of him? He was a mutant turtle for crying out—

Donatello quickly drew his bo and blocked a sword attack from behind. He turned around to see Karai and her arrogant grin. He groaned. I don't have time for this. He block a few more of her attacks before going on the attack. Karai dodged his attacks before finding an opening and kicking him, sending him flying back into a satellite dish.

Donatello laid there staring up at the starry sky. Why was Karai even fighting him? He wasn't Leo. He stood up slowly as Karai made her way to him.

"I'm not Leo," he said, readying his bo.

"I know," she said, stopping a few feet in front of him.

_What's with her?_ Donatello thought. He shook his head and put his bo away. "Listen, Karai I don't have time for you or this. I just want to be left alone tonight."

Karai rolled her eyes. "Ugh! You sound just like Leo! Karai, I don't have time for this, Karai, I don't have time for you, Karai, it's impossible because I'm a turtle and you're a human girl!" She put her sword away. "I know Leo can be boring at times but I didn't think all of you were."

"What do you want, Karai? Why are you here?"

"Well, tall, green, and scrawny, I saw you stalking April O'Neil."

"I wasn't stalking her! And I'm not scrawny!"

"Really? Have you looked in a mirror lately? I saw you watching her apartment. For a second I thought you were Leo but then I got a little closer and it turned out to be you... So, why were you watching the redhead?"

Donatello sighed. "I was just making sure she was all right... I'm going back to the lair. Bye."

Karai drew her sword and blocked him from leaving. "I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's up."

_Why does she care?_ He wondered. "Fine! I wasn't watching April, I was watching Casey Jones. He took my April from me! Everything was fine until he showed up! I liked her way before he did!"

Karai thought for a second before saying, "Have you even told her you like her?"

"Uhh... No, but I..."

"Ugh! That's your problem, Donnie! You didn't tell her how you feel! If you really wanted her you would've told her straight up, and you would've grabbed her before that Casey guy did!"

"I wish it was that easy, Karai... There's nothing I can do now... April likes Casey and... She's happy with him."

"Are you happy?" Karai asked.

"No, but as long as April is happy then I'll be happy for her."

Karai felt like hitting this guy with his own bo. "But you're not happy! What about your happiness? Think about your happiness for once."

"Karai, what do you want me to do? Steal her from Casey?"

She threw her hands up. "Yes! For fuck's sake, yes!"

"How? April likes Casey."

"I can help you! I can get April to like you!" She smiled dangerously which made Donatello suspicious.

"Why do you want to help me?" Donatello asked.

"Because I think you're better for April then him."

"The real reason, Karai."

She sighed. "Fine... I hate that kid... I don't even know why you guys even bring him on missions. All he does is put you guys in danger."

Donatello had to agree. The past three missions they went on with Casey, ended badly with them getting hurt, or the mission being a complete failure. "Raph usually invites him, or he just shows up."

"You guys need to do something about him before one of you gets seriously injured or killed."

Donatello couldn't believe what he was hearing. Karai was actually worried about them. It was surprising to hear it from her but he wondered how she knew Casey went along with them on missions... Was she shadowing them?

"By the way, where's Leo? I haven't seen him last night or tonight."

Donatello smirked to himself. _More like shadowing Leo_. "He got hurt pretty bad."

Karai's eyes widen when she looked at him. "How? What happened?"

"He pushed Casey out the way an got shot in the right midsection of his plastron."

"Where?" She asked in confusion.

Donatello moved his hand to the spot, indicating where Leo had been shot. She was quiet for awhile as if thinking about what Leo had to go through.

"Is he all right?" She asked calmly.

"Yeah. He's resting now."

"And it was that Casey guy's fault."

Now that Donatello thought about it, it kinda was Casey's fault. Even Raph yelled at him, and told him he wished he didn't show up. Donatello was too busy caring for Leo's wounds to care who's fault it was.

"Yes."

Karai groaned in frustration. "See what I mean! He's a danger to you guys! We can get back at him, Donnie. For taking April and for getting your brother hurt. Do we have a deal?" She held out her hand.

_So tempting_, Donatello thought. He would like to get back at Casey for getting Leo hurt. He would like to get back at him for stealing April, but he couldn't. It was dirty and underhanded. Completely unlike him. He couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry, Karai. It's wrong. I can't do it."

Karai frowned. "Donnie, you know you deserve April more then that baka! If he can get your brother hurt, think about what he can do to April... I'll be around if you change your mind." Donatello could only watch as Karai took off into the night...

* * *

Back at the Lair

"Yeah, bro I got a date with April!" Donatello heard Casey tell Raph.

Secretly, Donatello was fuming in Leo's room, while Leo continued to sleep. He was checking his brother's condition, which was more stable then before. When he heard Casey, Donatello peeked out of Leo's door.

"Cool. What are you two going to do?" Raphael asked.

"I'm just going to her apartment Friday night. We're going to watch movies and maybe make out."

"Sounds like fun... Hey, you know my brother likes her?"

"Who? The purple one?" Casey asked.

"Yeah."

"Who cares? I got to her first. First come, first serve, you know?" Casey picked up the remote and turned on the tv...

_That's it_! Donatello thought to himself. He asked for it. He was going to steal April from Casey, and he was going to get help from Karai. He couldn't believe what he was going to do. It was mean, wrong, and underhanded but Donatello was ready to prove how much he wanted April...

* * *

Topside

It was still late at night, and Donatello was tired and exhausted by now. He spent the whole time trying to find Karai, and he didn't think the story, about him not being able to sleep, would hold up for much longer. Soon Raph and Mikey would come looking for him.

The only thing pushing his desperation to find Karai was the cocky smirk Casey gave him before he left the lair. He knew he took April from Donatello and he didn't care. His smirk was his way of rubbing it in his face, but Donatello got the last "word" though. He smacked him behind the head.

Donatello stopped at the building where he ran into Karai earlier that night. He looked around before sitting down at the edge of the building. _Maybe I should_...

"I knew you would be back," Karai's alluring voice said from behind him.

Donatello turned around and stood up. He never felt so relieved to see her. "What's the plan?"

"So, you decided to join me?" Karai asked.

"Yes. Can you really help me?"

"Yes... But you have to do something for me..."

Donatello's eyes widen. _What does she want from me? Does she want me to join the Foot Clan?_ "What do you want?" He asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"How's Leo doing tonight?"

"He's still sleeping but he's more stable than before."

"I want to see him. When he's better, that is."

"Why do you want see Leo?"

Karai smiled and put a hand on her hip. "What? I'm not allowed to see my favorite ninja turtle? He probably misses me a lot. Who knows he could be dreaming about me in his sleep."

_I think it's the other way around but whatever you say_. "Okay. I'll make sure Leo sees you when he wakes up and is fully healed... Tell me about your plan for Casey."

"Is he going to see April again?"

Donatello frowned. "Yes. Friday night... Casey has a date with April..."

"Why do you look so sad?" Karai asked. "He won't make his date." She smirked. "He's going to have a run in with Chris Bradford, Xever, and a couple of Foot soldiers."

"What good will that do? Yeah, Casey will miss his date, but they can just reschedule."

Karai shook her head. "Donnie, Donnie, Donnie... My tall, scrawny, turtle friend..."

"I am not scrawny!"

"You really shouldn't underestimate my ninja skills. After we went our separate ways earlier, I made a quick stop at April's apartment, and you won't believe what I found out..."

"What?"

"It seems as though April doesn't like Casey-Boy playing vigilante all the time. Believe it or not, April has scheduled dates with him before and he has been standing her up just so he could go after bad guys. I heard April tell him that if he doesn't make this date at exactly 8:30, she's done with him for good."

"So..."

"So, that's where Bradford, Xever, and the Foot soldiers come in. Casey can't fight real big time baddies without the help of you guys. He can only go after robbers and small time bad guys alone... He'll miss his date, and it will be over between him and April. Who knows I might even throw Shredder in just in case."

"But Casey can just call Raph and Mikey for help. He has a T-Phone too."

Karai let out a frustrated groan. "Donnie, you made those phones. You can just, I don't know, dismantle his phone, block his calls. You're smart! You can handle that... And how come I don't have a T-Phone!"

Donatello ignored that. "April is going to be so upset though."

"Not for long, because you just so happen to be patrolling that night and you just so happen to decide to check on her, and she just so happens to feel lonely that night, and just so happens she invites you in to watch movies... Do you catch my drift, scrawny?"

"Yes... And for the third time! I am not scrawny!"

Karai smiled and took out a tiny piece of paper. She gave it to Donatello. "This is my cell number. Text me when you get back to the lair. That way I'll have your number so I can text you on Friday."

"Okay... Goodnight, Karai..." He was about to take off until...

"Oh, and Donnie..." He stopped and looked at Karai who was wearing a devious grin. "When your night with April is over let me know if the carpet matches the drapes."

Donatello blushed and took off into the night. The last thing he heard that night was Karai's laugh echo throughout the city...

* * *

Friday Night

It was only 7:30 and Casey had just left the lair. Donatello texted Karai this, and now he was waiting for her response. Strangely enough, while Casey was at the lair, Donatello couldn't help but notice how quiet he was about April. Even when Raph asked him about the date, he changed the subject by turning on the tv and pointing out a "new" show. Donatello just dismissed his behavior for nervousness...

_What the_— Donatello looked at his T-Phone and saw it was a message from Karai...

_**We see Casey. I just sent Bradford, Xever, and the Foot soldiers after him... Did u do something about the phones?**_

**I'm going 2 remove his service and block his calls now. I'll be done in a couple minutes.**

_**Good. Come up when u finish... Is Leo ok?**_

Donatello frowned. **He's fine. He's awake now, bt he still has 2 stay in bed.**

_**Ok :) I'll see u when u come up. I'll be at April's apartment on the roof. B4 u go tell Leo I said hi :)**_

Donatello rolled his eyes and went to his room. He opened up his laptop and started typing away. He pulled up Casey's phone and removed the service, then block Casey's calls just in case. _Done. Just one more thing left to do before meeting with Karai._..

"Oh. Hey, Donnie, what's up?" Leonardo asked when he saw his younger brother walk into his bedroom.

"Karai says... Hi..."

Leonardo gave him a confused and surprised look before saying, "Oh."

"She wants you to see her when you're all better."

"Okayyyy..."

"I think she misses you."

"Uh-huh..."

"Yeah so..." Donatello let out a nervous laugh, "So yeah... You will..."

"I'll be sure to look for her tomorrow night."

"Oh. Okay... Uhhh... Bye."

"Bye..."

_That couldn't have been anymore awkward_, Donatello thought as he left Leo's room. _Well, time to go topside..._

* * *

Top Side: April's Apartment

"Finally!" Karai said, when Donatello joined her on the roof of the apartment building. The sun had gone down and it was safe for her and Donatello to be outside unnoticed. "I thought you were going to have second thoughts."

"No, no," Donatello said. "I'm here now... Do you know where Casey is at now?"

"One of the Foot soldiers texted me he was at a party at some house. They're watching it right now and they're waiting for him to leave before attacking."

"He's at a party?" Donatello asked in disbelief. "It's almost eight!"

Karai nodded and took out her phone. She showed him pictures of Casey at the party. Donatello figured, one of the Foot soldiers sent her the pics.

"I guess we wait?" Donatello asked.

Karai nodded again. "We wait..."

When 8:30 came around there was no sign of Casey Jones. A part of Donatello was relieved but apart of him was very uneasy. It was still 8:30 and Casey could just be a little late. He turned to Karai, who was laying on her back looking at her phone.

"What are you doing?" Donatello asked her, wanting to take his mind off of Casey.

"Texting."

"Who?"

"Leo."

"How did you get his number?" Donatello asked, shocked that his brother would give his number to her.

"I took your phone when you weren't looking." She held up his phone for emphasis. "I also got April's number too."

"What for?" Donatello asked taking his phone back.

"It might come it handy for later."

He didn't want to know. "Sooo... What are you texting Leo about?"

Karai looked up at him and smiled. "Do you really want to know?" She winked seductively.

Donatello instantly looked away. He REALLY didn't want to know about that! "Karai, do you know if they attacked Casey? It's 8:45 right now."

"The head Foot soldier would've texted or called me when they were going to attack. I haven't received that call or message... I think it's safe to say you can see April now."

"Can you call and make sure?"

"Sure..." Karai closed her text messages with Leo and called her the head Foot soldier. "Did you attack him yet... Still at the party...? I know right... Douchebag of the year. Haha good one... Okay, send me the pics. I need to show Donnie... Yeah, he is scrawny... Okay, bye!" She hung up and turned to Donatello. "He hasn't even left yet." The pictures of Casey at the party came in, and Karai showed them to Donatello.

Donatello was speechless. _Casey stood up April for some party_... _How could he? April is perfect in every way. It's his loss_, Donatello told himself.

"I hope you're not feeling guilty, Donnie," Karai said. She couldn't believe it, but she really did feel bad for April. If Casey did leave, she was definitely going to have Bradford, Xever, and the Foot soldiers attack him anyway... "We didn't even have to do anything and he managed to mess up all by himself... April is probably really upset. You should go see her... Make her feel better. I let you know if Casey has left yet."

"Thanks, Karai." Instead of shaking her hand Donatello pulled her into a tight, friendly hug. "Thanks for everything..." With that he went down onto April's balcony outside her bedroom...

* * *

April's Room

April had her face buried into one of her pink pillows. Her pillow was wet with salty tears, and her eyes were red from crying too hard. She couldn't believe it. It was 9:00 and Casey didn't show up like he promised. _It's over_, she told herself. He wasn't worth her tears, and she wasn't going to wait for him anymore...

She stood up and was about to go to the bathroom, until she heard tapping on her balcony door. April walked over and opened it to see Donatello standing there with a friendly smile. She smiled back him and stepped onto the balcony.

"Uhh... Hey, April I was on patrol and I decided to drop by and see how your night was going."

"It's going well, Donnie... Now that you're here." Her smile brightened, making Donatello's heart melt. "Can I have a hug? I could really use one."

"Sure." Donatello wrapped his arms around April, and she laid her head against his plastron, sighing happily. "Did... Did something happen, April?" He asked, still holding her.

"Casey stood me up again... But it's okay... It's over. This was his last chance, and he blew it..." She felt like crying again, but she felt Donatello hold her tighter. She felt warm. As if she was wrapped up tight in a blanket, and sitting by the fireplace at Christmas.

"He missed out on a beautiful, wonderful, sweet girl. It's his problem, April. Not yours."

"Thanks, Donnie. You're so sweet... You can let me go now... I'm feeling a little better."

Donatello instantly released her. "Oh. Sorry."

April smiled. "Do you want to come in? I have movies we can watch together, and my aunt won't be coming back till Sunday."

"Sure." If it weren't for Master Splinter, he would spend the whole weekend with April, but tonight would have to do.

April stepped aside and let Donatello come into her room. She pointed to her bed. Donatello could feel his heart racing. He was in April's room and she was letting him sit (or lay) on her bed. He sighed as he laid down and felt April lay beside him after she put in the movie and turn off the lights...

Halfway through the movie, April curled up against his side and was gently massaging his plastron. Donatello carefully put his arm around her shoulders, not sure if it was the right thing to do, but her soft sigh confirmed it. This was his spot. No way Casey was going to take it from him...

When the movie ended, the screen went black and the room was completely dark except for the small amount of light coming in through the balcony and landing across their bodies.

"I forgot to make popcorn," April said through the darkness.

Donatello smiled. She was still pressed against him, and his arm was still around her shoulders. "It's all right, April. I ate back at the lair." There was silence after that, and April was slowly tracing patterns on his plastron with her finger tips. Donatello was starting to wonder if April could hear his heart beating hard and fast.

"Donnie... We don't have to watch the rest of these movies... I just want to stay like this with you..."

"I-I don't feel like watching movies right now either... I don't want to move..."

To his surprise though, April pulled away from him and laid on her back with her eyes closed. _I thought she didn't want to move?_ Donatello wondered, watching her as he laid on his side. All of a sudden he felt his phone vibrate. He took out his phone and saw it was a text message from Karai...

_**Casey left the party... Finally! Do you still want us 2 attack him?**_

Casey stood up April... Yup he deserved it.

**Yes... Please do. Thanks.**

_**Hey look at the balcony!**_

Donatello looked at the balcony and his eyes widen. Karai was standing there leaning against the railing. She smiled and waved. He wanted to scream, but instead pulled out his phone and frantically texted...

**KARAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**

_**I was just leaving. I just wanted 2 let u knw, April wants u 2 touch her. Goodnite and have fun ;)**_

Karai disappeared into the night, and Donatello turned back to April. Her eyes were still closed, and she seemed to be waiting... Waiting for something, waiting for him... He couldn't wait anymore... If he did, he was going to lose April...

Closing his eyes he leaned into her lips and kissed her. April responded by kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck. Taking another step forward he put his hand on her flat tummy before sliding it under her shirt to feel the soft skin. April quickly pulled away. Thinking he did something wrong, Donatello was surprised when April pulled off her shirt, and shorts. She took his hands and placed them on her bra-covered breasts.

"I'm ready, Donnie," April said softly. She reached behind her, unhooking her bra, and pulling it off completely. She dropped it on the floor, and noticed his hands were still on her breasts. Not bothered by it she placed her hands on top of his.

"April, are you sure? You don't have to if—"

She silenced him with a kiss. "Yeah. I'm sure..."

With that he pulled her into his arms and didn't let her go for the whole night.

* * *

The Next Morning

"APRIL! APRIL, ARE YOU THERE?!"

Donatello instantly woke up when he heard banging on the front door. He looked at April, who was still sound asleep in his arms. He gently shook her.

"April... April, wake up!"

"Huh?" April mumbled tiredly, slowly opening her eyes. She smiled when she saw Donatello and kissed him.

"APRIL! IT'S CASEY!"

She let out a frustrated groan and gave Donatello an apologetic look before getting dressed. "I don't want to deal with him."

Donatello got out of April's bed and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll go with you, April."

"Thank you, Donnie. Just give me a couple minutes and we'll go down there."

While April got dressed, Donatello's phone vibrated. When he checked it, it was a text message from Karai...

_**Casey is outside April's apartment. Don't worry about him. Just make sure April brings her phone.**_

**Ok. Thanks.**

When April was dressed and ready Donatello grabbed her phone and followed her to the front door. April opened the door and Casey stumbled in. He was smelly, bruised and beat up pretty bad but it was nothing serious from what Donatello could see. _Nice job, Karai,_ he thought.

"Casey, what happened?" April asked worriedly.

"April, I-I was coming over to your place but then Dogpound, Fishface, and-and some Foot soldiers attacked me. My phone got lost somewhere and I couldn't call you. I was able to fight them off but I passed out in an alley... I'm so sorry, April."

Before April could respond her phone pinged, signaling a text message. Donnie handed it to her. When April opened the text message, it was a series of pictures. Casey drinking at a party, flirting with other girls, getting kisses from a girl, and getting a lap dance. The final picture was of Casey laying in the alley on top of garbage, and his phone broken on the street.

_I'm guessing Karai was just being thorough_, Donatello thought, when he saw the broken T-Phone.

"Soooo..." April said, "You got beat up by Dogpound, Fishface, and Foot soldiers, right?"

"Yeah," Casey said dumbly.

"Well how do you explain this?" April showed him the pictures on her phone.

Realizing he was cornered, Casey said, "You should've gone with me. We would've had fun."

"No. You would've had fun! And by looks of things, you had a lot of fun! It's over, Casey! Leave now!"

Casey then noticed Donatello. "What's he doing here?"

"He's here because he's my new boyfriend," April said proudly.

Casey looked at Donatello again. "Donnie, I thought you were cool, bro. I didn't think you could steal my girl!"

"You lost her yourself. I was just here to help April move on... And I loved her first. You stole her from me, and now I got her back."

Casey narrowed his eyes and threw a punch. Donatello caught it, and kicked him out the door. April instantly closed the door and locked it.

"Are you okay, April?" Donatello asked.

April smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Yeah. I'm fine... And... I love you, Donnie."

"I love you too, April. Always have, always will."

April kissed him and said against his lips, "Lets go back to bed. It's too early in the morning to be up like this."

Donatello smiled and let April lead him back to her room...

* * *

That Night

Karai waited on top of an apartment building that was only a few blocks away from April's apartment. She was really happy Donatello was able to be with April, and happy that April kicked Casey to the curve (or out of her apartment thanks to Donatello). Now she was here, waiting for Leonardo, like Donatello promised.

"Hey." Karai turned around and saw Leonardo behind her. His swords weren't drawn, and there was a bandage wrapped around his midsection.

Karai hugged him and placed her hands on his bandaged midsection. "How are you? Are you feeling better?"

Leonardo put his hands on top of hers. "Yeah. It doesn't hurt as much anymore. Donnie still says I have to be careful."

"Don't do anything stupid, big guy."

"I won't. I promise."

Karai laughed and pulled Leonardo into another hug.

"There's something I want to ask you, Karai," Leonardo said seriously, holding her away from him.

"What?"

"Did you really help Donnie get April?"

"Yes," Karai admitted.

"Did you really have Casey beat up?"

"Yes, but he deserved it! He stood up April by going to some party! He met other girls there! Donnie deserves her more then Casey does! And looked what happened to you, Leo! Why did you even let yourself get shot for that idiot? Then again, why do you even allow him to go on missions with you guys?!"

Leonardo pulled her into a tight hug and kiss. "It's okay, Karai," he said soothingly. "I'm all right and I'll make sure Casey doesn't come with us on missions... Thanks for beating him up though."

Karai pulled away smiling but still held his hand. "Lets go see that hotel room with the king sized bed I reserved while waiting for you." She winked and Leonardo eagerly followed after her.

_Donnie, isn't going to be the only turtle who's gets to have fun._

* * *

**AN: Yeah this was somewhat long. I was suppose to write a serious story with Karai and Leonardo, but I'm still working on it. Basically it will be called "When Reality Comes Knocking." I was writing it at first without any direction of where it was going to go but I have an idea now. That and I might change the title. The idea is, Karai falls in love with Leo but she's stuck between Leo and Shredder. Instead of choosing she decides to runaway and try to find herself. Shredder is looking for her, and Leo convinces his brothers and April to help find Karai. As Mikey would say, ROADTRIP! Its so tempting to make it into a comedy because I just saw "We're the Millers." If you haven't seen it yet, go see it. Its crazy and fuckin hilarious. **

**As for this story. It just came to me. I wanted to write another comedy so I came up with this. I don't know much about this Casey in the 2012 series, so I kinda just wrote him however. Karai seemed to be OOC but in the next story, since its going to be serious, I will try and keep Karai in character. Not much to say about this story except for I had a lot of fun writing this.**

**And finally. I have been away from for a really long time (I went to deviantart) but I came back. I see there have been a lot of changes to the site, but I kinda have a question about the ratings. Most of what I write is Teen (T) and Mature (M). I keep getting the feeling that the rating thing has gotten more stricter. I read somewhere that fanfiction had to wipeout a lot of stories with I think the Mature rating because of the graphic sexual content and violence. I mean I have a few M stories with sex but just to be on the safe side, does anyone know what can or cannot be M stories? That would be really helpful. Thanks.**

**Anyway Read and Review and Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
